Wren Kingston
Wren Kingston is a recurring character in the series. He is portrayed by Julian Morris. He is the ex-fiancée of Melissa Hastings and the ex-boyfriend of Spencer Hastings. He is a doctor who works at Radley. In "Till DeAth Do Us PArt", it is revealed that he is on the A-Team and a helper and boyfriend to Alex Drake, Spencer's twin. History Season 1 Pilot Wren is the fiancée of Melissa Hastings. Season 7 In the Eye Abides the Heart As Ezra Fitz is preparing to board his plane, he notices Spencer and sitting at a table, appearing to argue. Spencer notices him and seems to react nervously. Ezra walks over and she introduces him to Wren. She then walks Ezra away and asks him to keep quiet about seeing them and says she is trying to push him for information since he previously helped Charlotte DiLaurentis break into Radley. Till DeAth Do Us PArt "A.D." breaks into Welby Sanitarium to kill Mona Vanderwaal. "A.D." removes their mask and Mona is shocked by the identity of the anonymous figure, saying she never would have guessed it was them. Later, "A.D." sends Mona to knock out Spencer and deliver her to them. Once Spencer awakens in "A.D.'s" lair, "A.D." is revealed to be Alex Drake, her twin sister and thus the half-sister of Charlotte Drake. Mary Drake then arrives and injects Spencer with something that knocks her out. Spencer awakens once more and comes face to face with her twin. Spencer questions who she is and Alex begins to tell her story. It is revealed that Alex was working in bar in England when Wren entered and believed her to be Spencer. Wren then explained everything to her about Mary Drake, Spencer, and Charlotte, and the two of them began a relationship. Wren arranged for her to meet Charlotte, having been on the A-Team. After Charlotte's death, Wren agreed to let Alex come to Rosewood alone to become "A.D." but sometimes helped her, becoming the father of Alison DiLaurentis and Emily Fields' twin babies, as well as shooting Alex to make her look exactly like Spencer. It is also revealed that Wren was meeting with Alex, not Spencer, at the airport and was discussing the game with her. Alex eventually discloses that she wanted to be Spencer with Wren but he always saw her as Alex. In order to avoid breaking up with him, Alex murdered Wren and turned his ashes into an eternity stone. After Mona reveals that she is working for Alex, she reveals that the "A.D." who visited her in Radley and attempted to kill her was actually Wren, having been sent by Alex on her behalf. Wren had planned to kill her for killing Charlotte, but agreed to let her live after she told him she could break Mary out. Appearances Notes *Wren's name was Wren Kim in the novels. *Wren was originally planned to be Uber A. However, due to Julian Morris not being a series regular Uber A was instead chosen as Alex Drake and Wren was made a member of the A-Team. At one point, I. Marlene King also considered using Wren and Melissa together as Uber A. *Wren was a popular suspect for being Big A/Charles DiLaurentis. The majority of fans were split between Wren and CeCe Drake. It was ultimately revealed to be CeCe Drake and Wren would later be revealed as one of her minions. Gallery The image gallery for this character can be found here. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The A-Team Category:A